totalsimsseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sims 3 Total Drama Island
Sims 3 Total Drama Island is a brand new show of Total Sims Series. It consists 13 episodes with 12 new and old contestants. The new host is Isaac also known as a YouTube subscriber Rude Lamb, who was a contestant on seasons 5 and 6 of Sims Big Brother. Zoey is the co-host of the show for Isaac, who is known to be his girlfriend from season 6 Sims Big Brother. The prize is $500,000 and premiere date was on May 14, 2018. Hosts Jakey Richmond- The current host of Total Sims Island, he runs the show with his boyfriend Robbie. Jakey was away on vacation with Robbie for 6 weeks until later he came back to run the show again. Robbie Adams- The current co-host of Total Sims Island, he runs the show with his boyfriend Jakey. Robbie was away on vacation with Jakey for 6 weeks until later he came back to run the show again. Isaac Lamb- The brand new host of Total Sims Island, he made his debut on Sims Big Brother 5, 6, and All Stars 3. He is the boyfriend of Zoe. Isaac joined on team bass for a short amount of time before merge. He is the 12th camper voted off the island along with Zoey. Isaac placed 3rd. Zoey Martinez- The brand new hostess of Total Sims Island, she made her debut on Sims Big Brother 6. She is the girlfriend of Isaac. Zoe joined on team bass for a short amount of time before merge. She is the 12th camper voted off the island along with Isaac. Zoey placed 3rd. Cast Members Amelia Rayes- A huge flirt, Amelia is a newbie! She is good friends with Shaggy, enemies with Shaniqua. Amelia won the immunity idol and saved herself twice in Episodes 5 and 8. She is the 9th camper voted off the island. Amelia placed 6th. Dallas Plushie- A bad boy, Dallas is a newbie! He is enemies with mostly everyone, mostly Amelia. Dallas is the 11th camper voted off the island. He placed 4th. Daphne Blake- A popular girl, Daphne is a newbie! She is Freddie's girlfriend and best friends with Shaggy and Velma. Daphne is the 10th camper voted off the island. She placed 5th. Freddie Fred Jones- A popular guy, Freddie is a newbie! He is in a relationship with Daphne. Freddie is also good friends with Shaggy and Velma. He made finals of Total Drama Island. Freddie placed 1st and is the true winner of Total Sims Island. Kaitlin Martinez- Zoey's sister, Kaitlin is a newbie! She is good friends with Isaac, Zoey's fiance. Kaitlin is the 8th camper voted off the island. She placed 7th. Nicholas Nick Jonas- A singer, Nick is a newbie! He has a bit of a showmance with Amelia. Nick is the second camper voted off the island. He placed 13th. Rosarine Rose- from Pokemon Amazing Race, Rosarine returns! She is best friends with Shani. Rosa is the fourth camper voted off the island. She placed 11th. Shaggy Rogers- from Sims Big Brother 6, Shaggy returns! He is best friends with Daphne, Freddie, and Velma. Shaggy made finals of Total Drama Island. He placed 2nd and is the runnerup of Total Sims Island. Shaniqua Hill- from Battle of the Sexes Island, Shani returns! She is best friends with Rosarine. Shani is the fifth and seventh camper voted off the island She returned and then got voted off once again. Shani placed 10th and 8th. Tyquan Hill- from Sims Big Brother 5, Tyquan returns! He is Shaniqua's brother. Tyquan is the sixth camper voted off the island. He placed 9th. Velma Dinkley- the smartest girl of the scooby-doo gang, Velma is a newbie! She is the third camper voted off the island. Velma placed 12th. Zane Okarfor- Kaitlin's boyfriend, Zane is a newbie! He became the first camper voted off in the history of Candy Island. Zane placed 14th. July 8th, 2017 Closeview.jpg Screenshot-6.jpg Screenshot-5.jpg Screenshot-4.jpg Cabins.jpg Isaac.jpg July 16th, 2017 Screenshot-19.jpg Screenshot-18.jpg Screenshot-16.jpg Screenshot-8.jpg Men's cabin 1.jpg Men cabin 1.jpg Screenshot-6-0.jpg Screenshot-23.jpg Screenshot-15.jpg Screenshot-17.jpg Screenshot-12.jpg Screenshot-9.jpg Candy cabins.jpg Isaac's new look.jpg February 4, 2018 Elimination.jpg Lounge.jpg Trees.jpg Slide.jpg Playground.jpg Bar.jpg Confessional booth.jpg Ice creams.jpg Mens bedroom.jpg Hosts-0.jpg Tables.jpg Girls bedroom.jpg February 6, 2018 Cast.jpg Zane.jpg Velma.jpg Tyquan.jpg Shaniqua.jpg Shaggy.jpg Rosarine.jpg Nick.jpg Kaitlin.jpg Fred.jpg Daphne.jpg Dallas.jpg Amelia.jpg View.jpg